Illuminated
by flamenheart
Summary: She's lit by the love of her friends and her family. She holds a spark to fight for her right to be happy, but she's burned by her past. And now in her sixth year she is forced to face the truth that will cause a wildfire that only she can put out. With the help of her friends, Ivy steps out of the shadows and into the light where she becomes illuminated.


_**Hello! So, this is my very first fanfiction, and I am completely excited! I have followed fanfiction for a few years, but I just recently joined and decided to write my own stories. I debated whether to start off with just doing a one-shot, but I later picked doing a series. I will write a few one-shots hopefully. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review! Tell me what you like or didn't like, or what I need to improve on!**_

_**Also, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings. Those originate from the beautiful author, J.K. Rowling. However, there are characters that I created!**_

Chapter One:

Sun? No, it was too early for it to rise. My lamp? Not that either because I turned it off before I went to bed. The bathroom light? Well, I always leave it on, but never has it woken me up. I sat up in my bed, carefully slipping on my shoes and heading out in the hallway. I peered into my dad's room to find him snoring in his bed. I made my way to the balcony where I found light streaming up to the top. I stretched my neck over the railing focusing on my living room engulfed in illumination of the overhead lights. On the couch sat a boy with disheveled blond hair wrapped in his blue comforter staring at the television that was mirroring his reflection.

"Conner" I breathed. I bolted down the stairs skidding to a halt when I neared the couch. I gingerly sat down beside him wrapping my arms around his petite frame. His eyes were red and puffy while his face was stained with blotches indicating he had been crying. He sat there like a statue never moving, and for a split second I questioned if he was breathing too.

"Do you think she knows?" My face contorted itself into a quizzical expression. I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me, or to himself, but the look on his face determined that he wasn't seeking an answer from thin air.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" His body slumped back into the couch; his head leaning back while he closed his eyes to block the tears spilling out.

"Does mum know that my birthday is in two days?" He heaved out. Oh. Nothing more or nothing less could describe any other word than that. I stared off over at the fireplace, my eyes resting on the mantle above where a picture sat with a woman laughing at three children playing on a carpeted floor. The oldest kid was a girl with brown hair in pig tails sitting on top of a younger boy with blond hair yelling for her to get off. On the side was a baby about six months smiling holding a wooden block in her hand. The picture was taken two years before the woman died.

I smiled at the picture remembering that day. It was my seventh birthday, and Conner had stolen my piece of cake. In return I sat on him almost crushing his insides. Mum just laughed at the two of us, but then pulled me off before hospital assistance would have been needed. It seemed as if it was yesterday when I walked into the kitchen to find dad doubled over on the floor clutching the phone. Mum was in charge of muggle protection and on her way to check on a family she was killed in a car crash. From that day on Dad vowed never to drive let alone allow us kids step foot in a car.

Looking back down at Conner I grabbed him and pulled him into me, rocking him back and forth to soothe his breathing that had turned into quick panic huffs.

"Conner, Mom would never forget your birthday. She never has and never will. In fact, I know she is telling everybody right now up in Heaven that you're about to turn thirteen! I bet she's even bragging about how amazing, bright, and wonderful you are as a son!"

He nodded, but stared at the floor; his eyes drooping downwards. I felt the hot tears slipping down my face. My throat burned with acid building up of both heart break and anger. Conner didn't deserve to feel like this especially before his birthday, and I didn't like to see him in pain. Finally, after a few minutes of my break-down I stood up, and reached out for Conner to take my hand. He contemplated it for a few seconds before taking me in his grip and hoisted himself up.

"C'mon, no more crying for the night. Dad's taking us into Diagon Alley tomorrow, and we have to be up early," it was then that I turned him towards me, bending down to face him. "Conner, mom loves you more than anything in the entire world ok? She would be so proud of you, and the last thing she would want is for you to be sad." He looked up at me with a small smile on his face. Taking my hand in his, I walked him to his room where he climbed into bed and fell asleep. I made my way over to Emma's room to find my sister sleeping. I watched as pink and yellow lights danced across her room. It was one of mum's doing when Emma was just a baby; enchanting her room to cast soothing lights to help her fall asleep. Sometimes, when I couldn't drift off I would come and sit in the small recliner and just watch her. Between the lights and the rising and falling of her chest I always found myself slipping off. It was my way to relax.

I finally entered my room and fell into bed. I laid there for a while letting an internal battle of anger and depression wage inside of me. Whenever I would see Conner or Emma upset I would be so furious at mom for leaving us, leaving me. I could do everything in my power to make Conner feel better, but it wouldn't substitute for the same comfort that mum would offer. I felt the exhaustion take over my body, my eyes growing heavy, and after fighting it off I let myself fall into the slumber.

The next morning came, and how I wished it didn't. My body ached all over, and there was a slight pounding in my head. Conner and I sat at the kitchen island eating cereal waiting for Dad and Emma to come downstairs. The clock now read 9:30 am…9:35…9:40…

"Sooo…" I said trying to break the very loud silence that had now encased the downstairs portion of the house.

"Yup," Replied Conner, popping his "p" in doing so. Conner and I can have our brother and sister moments, last night being one of them, but now I hoped that I could have an excuse to be anywhere except here. I put my bowl in the sink and walked to the front door hoping for the family to join. Emma came downstairs dragging her feet along the stairs as she did so. Dad followed shaking his head at the eleven year old whom had fought him all morning to get out of bed. It was crazy to think that she would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. It was even crazier to think I would be starting my sixth.

After the morning rush we made our way to Diagon Alley. I had never known a time where this place wasn't busy. Witches and wizards crowded the streets, some staring in windows of sweet shops, others lining up to see the new nimbus broom, and few carrying animals that would board the train with their owners on their way to Hogwarts.

Conner had disappeared to find his friends while Dad and Emma went to the bookstore leaving me to wander Diagon Alley by myself. I replayed last night in my head wishing for some way to just forget it all, but the depressing thought of mum not being here to see Connor turn thirteen ate at my insides, nor would she see Emma off of her first year at Hogwarts. I let myself linger in these thoughts becoming completely unaware of where I was walking that is until I ran into a girl knocking her flat on the ground. She stared up at me with her chocolate orbs penetrating into my blue ones. Her bushy red hair fell to her shoulders, while her arms crossed themselves against her chest.

"You know one might hug their friend when they see them instead of running them to the ground!" She raised her eyebrows huffing in exasperation.

"Rose!" I screamed enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. After minutes of squishing her she pushed me backwards to catch her breath.

"Geez Ivy, first you crush me accidentally and now you do it on purpose? What did I ever do to you?" a smirk danced across her lips while she feigned being hurt.

"Oh stop it. Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought your family wouldn't come until next week?"

"Well, dad has a promotion and he has to go into work longer next week so we all decided to come today." She began to rock back and forth on her heels suggesting she was in a hurry to go somewhere and that I was holding her up.

"Where is everybody?"

"Well mum, dad, and Hugo are off looking at new owls since our old one died the other day. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are with Lily buying her new robes, and I just saw James a minute ago. As for Al, I think he is looking at brooms." At the sound of Al's name my ears perked and my heart fluttered a bit. Al was my best friend since first year, and I hadn't seen him all summer. So, the excitement of seeing him again rose to tenfold.

"Well, I hate to chat and go, but like I really have to go! I'll see you later Ivy!" I watched her mesh into a sea of people before I went to go find Dad and Emma. I walked into the Cauldron store finding both my dad and the Potter's talking.

"There you are Ivy! I was just about to come and look for you. The Potter's and the Weasley's are going to have lunch and they've invited us. Do you want to go?" I nodded my head furiously before following them out the door. Connor caught up with us carrying a stack of chocolate frogs in his hands. I grabbed Emma's hand swinging our linked arms back and forth as we headed to the Leaky Cauldron. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the smell of onion soup and cheese bread activated the rumbling in my stomach.

Sitting at a table was Ron and Hermione with their son Hugo. Pulling up a chair was Harry and Ginny with their son James and their daughter Lily. However, both a Potter and a Weasley were still missing. Dad took a seat along with Conner and Emma. I turned around scanning my eyes for the reason I wanted so badly to come here for. I landed on my two targets near the bar and headed that way. From a million miles of distance I could always spot them easily. There standing near the bar were two boys about the ages of sixteen. One was tall and skinny with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. The other had dirty blond hair and silver eyes that reminded me of storm clouds; his frame being bigger due to his muscles. At my approach the two turned around with smiles etched from one side of their face to the other with arms stretched out wide. It was then that I ran to them allowing both pairs of arms to encircle me with the biggest bear hug ever. After what was only minutes that felt like hours, they released me allowing my rapid breathing to slow down.

"Al…Albus..Scorp!" I breathed out still coming down from my excited high. I stared at the two boys reveling in the sight of how much they had changed over the summer. Albus stood at least half a foot taller, towering over me. His emerald green eyes clouded by his jet black hair peered down into my brown ones. It was one of my favorite things about Albus; his eyes. He would never have to speak the truth, for they would talk for him. It was those eyes that brought me comfort and joy in the past six years. His thin frame was shaped well by his button down plaid shirt and jeans, and his scent smelled of sweet cologne. Oh how I had missed him…I turned to face my other best friend; Scorpius. His golden locks hung carelessly around his head and his eyes matched that of storm clouds. Admittedly, I had always been jealous of his eyes. It's amazing to watch his mood being matched by the silver orbs; darkening when he was angry and being light as silver lightening when he was happy. His frame had widened out and his muscles rippled in his arms while he moved to set down his drink. He had a beautiful glowing tan that made almost every girl in Hogwarts fall head over heels for even me for the first time that was until we became best friends. After that, he fell into the place of being my brother, and I couldn't have been happier.

Well, I had found the missing Potter, but a Weasley was still M.I.A. It was then that a red-headed Rose appeared next to Albus with two drinks in her hand. She handed one drink to Scorp after he downed the last one. He thanked her and gave her a hug. I watched as a slight blush crept upon her cheeks. Now that the Weasley was found, I hugged Albus and Scorp one more time before settling down at the table where my ravished stomach begged for it to be filled. I took a seat next to Albus while Rose and Scorp set across from us. Albus and Scorp were engaged in a conversation about who would be Quidditch captains this year. Albus and Scorp would forever be friends, but when it came to Quidditch it was a hands down blood match…in a good way sort of. Rose looked up at me smiling brightly. I returned the smile along with a look that said "so you ditch me for him?" Her once slight pink blush now turned into a dark crimson red mask on her entire face.

I watched as the adults carried on conversations from muggle studies to a new broom being invented. I watched as my dad and Mr. Weasley lightly argued over the better nimbus. I just rolled my eyes. My dad, the minister of muggle protection who should be so..so…well professional can be a big kid sometimes. I was pulled out of my cloud of thoughts when Albus began to ask me about the upcoming week. "So, Ivy are you coming to grandma's next week? Scorp's parents already said yes and the entire family will be there! It's going to be cool!" It was the annual Weasley fest. All the kids that are returning to Hogwarts spend the week before departure at the Weasleys house celebrating our back to school adventures as well as Albus' birthday. I have attended for the past five years and I wouldn't miss this one for the world.

"Of course I'll be going! Emma is really excited too. She's been bugging dad about it nonstop." I looked over to where Emma and Conner were talking about what classes will be like this year. Conner, bless his heart, has to take Divination. Dad practically fell out of his chair streaming curses when he found out. I look in the eyes of Emma and see my baby sister growing up. Sure, she's only eleven, but before I know it she will be thirteen then sixteen and soon she will be off on her own. Maybe it was just me being over dramatic, but since mom died it felt right that I at least take a mothering role. No, I'll never be my mother. That role is taken weather mom is dead or alive, but I can still pick Emma up, brush her off, and give her the same amount of love anyone else can if not more.

"Dad isn't the only one she bugs…" I look over to see Conner rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. I smack him on the arm while he feigns hurt.

"Shut up twitwick or I'll hex you!" said Emma, her blue eyes growing darker. Emma can be the sweetest girl when she wants, but if she's ticked off then hell better back down so she can raise it on up.

"With what wand?" retorted Conner.

"That's enough you two." My dad turned to stop the commotion gaining a few chuckles from both the adults and us kids as well.

As if he couldn't leave well alone Conner responded "she started it!" earning a kick in the shin from both me and Emma, and then it was dad's turn.

"And now I'm finishing it. Speaking of wands, Emma we need to buy you your first wand! How exciting!" Dad stood up respectively saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them for the lunch. He grabbed Emma's hand while Conner followed behind, but before leaving he turned to me, "you can stay with them for a while Ivy, but be home before eleven. Love you!" I nodded my head before returning my attention back to Albus and Scorp.

"Soooo," started Scorp stretching his arms, "what shall we do for the rest of our day?" At this Rose perked up in her chair.

"We can go visit Uncle George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes! I haven't seen him in ages and he should be launching his new collection of joke items!" She responded; her face brightly lit with a big smile plastered from corner to corner. Albus, Scorp, and I nodded our heads in unison. We all stood up, giving hugs, and departed for the shop. Albus and Rose led us while Scorp and I lagged behind.

His arm snaked around my back pulling me in for a hug while walking. Oh how I had missed the comfort and feel of him. It was like being able to be me without having to express or explain anything to him. It was this connection that we would always have; knowing the other person without talking. I think that's why I considered him to be my brother. I broke the silence when I decided that Rose and Albus were far off ahead of us.

Leaning my head into is shoulder I asked, "so what's up with you and Rose?" He peered down at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" His arm started tensing a bit, but not enough for me to back off of the topic. No, something was going on between the two and I was determined to find out.

"Oh c'mon Scorp. I see the way she looks at you and you to her. You like her don't you?" He rolled his eyes letting out a small chuckle.

"You really are crazy Ivy, you know that? There's nothing going on with us. We're just friends that's all." I let out a huff and crossed my arms causing Scorp to let go of me and face me down. "What is it Ivy?"

"You know, you can try all you want to pretend like nothing is going on, but I can see right through you. Really Scorp? We used to be able to tell each other anything and now you're shutting me out!" I'm not quite sure why this affected me so much, but the sting in my heart kept poking at me. I could tell Scorp was thinking the same thing by the crazed clouds in his eyes.

"Ivy we can tell each other anything. I'm not trying to shut you out, but I just don't know how I feel right now okay? Rose is my friend, but whether I like her more than that I need to figure out on my own, and when I do you will be the first to know. Now, come on we've lost them and they probably will send a search party out for us if we don't catch up." He turned away and we walked the rest of the trip in silence.

Walking in to Weasley Wizard Wheezes was like walking into a 3D rainbow. There were little paper animals flying around, boxes with different potions in them, and hundreds of food concoctions waiting to turn a face into an elephant. We spent hours in there , Rose and Albus chatting away with their uncle. Eventually we left with what seemed like a mountain of bags filled with random items to take to Hogwarts.

I looked down an alley that contained some old houses, but what caught my eye was a polished marble house at the end. It had a golden arch and glass windows that wrapped around the house. It was breathtaking to see it.

"Hey, when has that house been there?" All three turned around to stare at the house as well earning gasps from each mouth.

"Actually," said Rose, "I think I read about that in the Daily Prophet. It was just built a few weeks ago and is housed to a lady named Alice Deborrough. Apparently she is a new teacher at Hogwarts. It's such a beautiful home, but it's incredible how big it is for one person to live there."

"You mean she's not married?" replied Albus.

"No, her husband died a few years ago. He was sent to Askaban where he received the Dementor's kiss." All three of us turned to stare at Scorp. He just shrugged before walking again with us following in suit. "Dad was talking about it the other day. I don't see the big deal in it."

"I wonder if Dad knows anything about it?" Piped up Albus. I glanced back over to look at the house one more time. For a minute there, I swore I saw an old lady glancing out of the window, but the figure disappeared before I could squint to see.

I arrived home later finding dad asleep on the couch with Emma asleep in his lap. I looked over on the coffee table at what use to be a vase full of flowers lay in shards around the floor. I do believe dad let Emma try a few spells. Oh how I wished Professor Flitwick all the luck in the world when he would have her in class. I dragged my feet up the stairs finding Conner asleep in his bed. I went into the bathroom brushing my teeth and pulling my hair back into a bun. I looked into the mirror and just stared at the blemishes on my face then my freckles and lastly staring into my blue orbs. It was amazing how I gained every feature from my dad except for my eyes. Both Conner and Emma wore the same blond hair and ocean blue eyes, but I had my mother's eyes. Brown hair resembled the brown mess on top of dad's head and the skin I took after him too; even skin and light freckles kissed my cheeks and a few on my forehead.

My mum, how I wished she was here. In two days, Conner would turn thirteen and she wouldn't be here to see it. I couldn't help but feel a bit angry for her not being here before realizing that she didn't have a choice. Her time came, and she was meant to go. I lay in my bed tossing and turning. I don't know why, but that shadow in the window haunted me all night, and try as I might I wasn't able to shake how I felt some sort of connection with it. It was as if I should have run towards it like it needed my help. I ended up drifting asleep around 2 am only to dream of the same shadow figure.


End file.
